Un Rêve Éveillé
by EnchantedFizwizbiz
Summary: "Tu sais, c'est vraiment extraordinaire, comme magie !" voilà comme Hermione Granger réussie très simplement à obtenir de Fred et George Weasley une boîte de Rêve éveillé. En fera-t-elle bon usage ?


**OS Dramione sans prétention, juste pour le fun ;).**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D ! Bonne lecture !**

Hermione avait eut bien du mal à se déplacer en gardant caché sous sa robe de sorcière le petit paquet emballé qu'elle avait pris avec elle jusqu'à la Grande Salle au moment du petit-déjeuner. Si encore pour descendre les étages, dissimuler cette boîte n'avait pas été trop difficile, ce ne fut en revanche pas une mince affaire une fois parvenue dans la Grande Salle et Hermione regretta profondément de ne pas avoir emporté son sac de cours avec elle, mais en un samedi matin cela aurait peut-être paru suspect ? Et Hermione voulait à tout prix éviter de paraître suspecte. C'était sans compter le malheureux incident qui survint quelques minutes seulement après qu'elle se fut installé à la table des Gryffondor. La maladresse habituelle de Neville avait encore frappée, cette fois littéralement, puisqu'il s'était effondré sur Hermione et tout deux étaient tombés de leur banc dans un grand fracas.  
Les produits de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux étant très populaires à Poudlard, la boite orange vif sur laquelle se dessinait un « W » majuscule n'était pas passée inaperçue lorsqu'elle avait glissée de la cape d'Hermione et ainsi, quasi tout le monde à la table des Gryffondor lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait bien pu commander en provenance du magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley. L'apparition de cette boîte avait particulièrement surpris Harry et Ron qui étaient plus habitué à ce qu'Hermione se fasse livrer la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Bredouillante et bégayante, personne n'aurait su dire si Hermione avait reçu des bombabouses ou un paquet de Boîtes à Flemme tellement ce qu'elle avait essayé de répondre avait été incompréhensible. Au final, Hermione avait préféré se passer de petit-déjeuner et prétexter une recherche de dernière minute à la bibliothèque. Heureusement, les autres élèves, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione en profiterait sans doute, entre deux lectures, pour ouvrir son colis, ne se risquèrent pas à essayer de la suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque, surtout pas pendant les vacances de Noël.

Mais la bibliothèque n'était pas la destination d'Hermione. Elle s'était d'abord dirigée dans cette direction, puis ayant vérifiée que personne ne l'avait suivie, elle avait grimpée les étages jusqu'au septième où elle se trouvait à présent dans un couloir désert, un tableau grotesque représentant un sorcier essayant de donner un cours de danse à des trolls en face d'elle. Elle sortit à nouveau le paquet de sous sa robe, se demandant encore pourquoi elle n'était tout simplement pas retournée le chercher après le petit-déjeuner, mais le mal était déjà fait. Et puis visiblement tout le monde semblait penser _qu'elle s'était vraiment faite livrer ce paquet, non pas qu'elle le détenait déjà_. Alors comment aurait ont pu savoir ce qu'il contenait vraiment ?  
« Je veux un endroit où je serai seule et complètement tranquille, pendant au moins trente minutes. Je veux un endroit où… »  
Se répétant cette même pensée trois fois de suite, Hermione se mit à marcher devant le tableau, y revenant par trois fois. A son dernier passage, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers le pan de mur se trouvant face au tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Une poignée était apparue. Sans attendre, elle l'a saisie et entra dans la pièce qui venait d'apparaître.

La Salle-Sur-Demande s'était changée en une petite pièce aux airs de bibliothèque, les murs étaient en effet chargés d'étagères et plusieurs coussins étaient posés à même le sol. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Hermione s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce et devant son hésitation à s'asseoir par terre, un petit tabouret apparut soudain derrière elle où elle put prendre place tout à son aise.  
Satisfaite, Hermione déposa le paquet orange sur ses genoux. Elle eut toutefois une seconde d'hésitation avant de l'ouvrir. Et si quelqu'un arrivait à rentrer ici ? Hermione avait pourtant bien retenue les leçons depuis l'A.D., elle avait souhaitée pouvoir rester seule ici pendant une demi-heure au moins et la Salle-Sur-Demande faisait toujours apparaître exactement ce que l'on voulait.

- Je ne serais pas dérangée… murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Le son de sa voix résonna faiblement. Qu'il était étrange de venir s'enfermer ici. En y réfléchissant, cela devait être un endroit merveilleux pour étudier. Mais si Hermione était venue ici en cet instant, c'était pour quelque chose de bien différent. Même si elle était seule elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à cette pensée. Oh et après tout, pourquoi pas, elle l'avait bien dit elle-même « c'est vraiment extraordinaire, comme magie ! ».  
Elle défit l'emballage orange et découvrit une petite boîte sur laquelle était représenté un jeune homme séduisant en compagnie d'une jeune fille levant un regard plein d'admiration vers lui. Avec un sourire, Hermione remarqua également que le décor sur lequel ils se trouvaient été le pont d'un navire de pirates. En lettres dorés était écrit : « Rêve éveillé. Ce sortilège permet de vous plongez pendant trente minutes dans un rêve éveillé de qualité et particulièrement réaliste. Il est également indétectable. Toutefois, certaines personnes peuvent présenter des effets secondaires. En effet, la plupart du temps, l'utilisateur a le regard vide et tendance à baver... ».  
Même si ces fameux effets secondaires pourraient presque passer inaperçu dans une salle de classe, jamais Hermione ne se serait risquée à tenter l'expérience. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Même dans son propre dortoir, Hermione avait eut trop peur d'essayer, c'est pourquoi elle avait choisie la Salle-Sur-Demande. C'était le seul endroit où elle était vraiment certaine qu'on ne l'a dérangerait pas. Et puis, c'était les vacances de Noël, c'était même un samedi matin !

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hermione retourna plusieurs fois la boîte entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Fred et George qui datait de la fin des vacances d'été lorsqu'Hermione, Harry et les Weasley s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin-de-Traverse faire leurs achats pour la rentrée. Emerveillée par la magie déployée par les jumeaux, ceux-ci lui avaient fait cadeau de cette boîte pour la remercier du compliment. Depuis ce moment-là, elle était restée sagement enfermée dans la valise d'Hermione, celle-ci étant rougissante de peur à l'idée de l'essayer. Mais c'était sans compter depuis Noël, où Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil avaient elles mêmes commandées des Rêves Eveillés de la boutique des jumeaux et ne cessaient depuis de dire à quel point les rêves pouvaient être « meeeeerveilleuuux ! ».

- Je peux y aller les yeux fermés, commenta finalement Hermione à voix haute.

« C'est le cas de le dire » répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Avec un sourire amusé, elle ouvrit alors la boîte et soudain…

…  
Si Hermione ne s'était pas sentie battre des paupières pendant cette brève demi-seconde, elle aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. La phrase qui vendait le produit ne mentait vraiment pas, cela semblait tellement réaliste, ce monde ne pouvait être que tangible !  
Mais pourtant où se trouvait-elle ? Dès que cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, un décor se dessina de lui-même autour d'elle et apparut de plus en plus clairement à ses yeux.  
Elle se trouvait à l'ombre d'un immense saule pleureur dans les branches s'agitaient doucement au-dessus de sa tête et tout autour d'elle. Il flottait dans l'air une délicieuse odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée, Hermione eut l'impression agréable de s'être penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron d'Amortentia. Il lui sembla même distinguer brièvement le parfum de parchemin neuf, comme lorsqu'elle se rendait dans cette boutique de Pré-au-Lard qu'elle aimait tant. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de mieux capter ces odeurs délicieuses, elle en distingua soudain une troisième et pas vraiment celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Une odeur fraiche, mentholée qu'elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de sentir sur la tête de…

- Malefoy !

Elle avait ouvert les yeux tout à coup dans un immense sursaut. Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans le décor de bibliothèque crée par la Salle-Sur-Demande. Toujours installée sur son tabouret, la boîte était tombée par terre et ses mains s'étaient crispées autour de sa bouche.

- Co-comment as-tu pu rentrer ici ? s'exclama-t-elle, sentant son visage bouillir de fureur et de peur.

- De la même façon que toi, je suppose, répondit Malefoy de son habituelle voix trainante.

Comment était-ce possible ? La Salle-Sur-Demande ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir trompée ? Hermione avait pourtant clairement demandé un endroit au calme où elle serait seule pendant au moins trente minutes… Trente minutes… Et si ? Et si ce laps de temps s'était déjà écoulé et que la réalité avait déjà reprit le dessus ? Comment ce rêve avait-il pu durer si peu !  
Une expression encore plus terrifiée sur le visage, Hermione eut à peine le temps de voir s'étirer un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de Malefoy que celui-ci avait plongé vers la boîte orange encore à ses pieds et avant que Hermione ait pu amorcé le moindre geste, il se redressa, l'objet en main.

- Sortilège de Rêve éveillé, voyez-vous ça ! Miss-je-sais-tout s'enferme tranquillement au milieu de son décor préféré pour fantasmer un peu, qui l'aurait cru Granger…

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est ce que tu crois et puis de toutes façons, ça ne te concerne pas du tout, répliqua Hermione qui s'était enfin levée.

- Ah oui ? Dis-moi un peu Granger, à quoi tu pensais dans ton adorable petit rêve, hein ? Tu avais la faculté de lire plusieurs bouquins en même temps ? le visage de Malefoy se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Hermione qui sentit à nouveau ce parfum de menthe, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus.

Le repoussant d'un geste brusque, elle lui hurla de sortir immédiatement mais au lieu de rétorquer par une insulte, Malefoy explosa de rire et s'effondra sur les coussins. Stupéfaite, Hermione, les cheveux en pagaille, l'observa. Un nouveau sourire tordit son visage blond et il tendit une main dans sa direction.

- Ben voyons Granger, qu'est-ce que tu attends, rejoins moi un peu, mets toi donc à l'aise.

- Que ?! murmura Hermione, complètement affolée à présent. Ce n'est pas possible, tout ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est… c'est encore mon rêve !

Malefoy fit comme une grimace pour se retenir de rire puis, reprenant peu à peu son sérieux, il se redressa sur les coudes et se mit à gratter le bout d'un coussin.

- A ton avis, comment agirait le véritable Drago Malefoy, hein ?

Tout en ayant dit cela, il releva son regard vers Hermione, toujours aussi décontenancée. Elle essaya de percevoir dans son expression et dans les traits de son visage le moindre geste qui le trahirait mais il resta parfaitement impassible.  
Hermione se redressa un peu et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Il m'insulterait, il ferait en sorte de m'humilier plus que d'habitude, il serait hautain et terriblement arrogant et…

- Et terriblement sexy aussi j'espère ? lui coupa la voix mielleuse de Drago.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise et rougie à nouveau. Malefoy avait quant à lui éclater de rire.

- Espèce de… commença Hermione sans savoir quel juron serait le plus approprié.

- Je te remercie du compliment, Granger, susurra Malefoy d'un air enchanté tout en se levant pour lui faire à nouveau face. Et pour mettre fin à tes doutes, sache que le véritable Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais, _jamais_, fait ça.

Et il planta ses lèvres sur les siennes sans plus attendre. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et se débattit aussitôt. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait l'impression que ses cotes allaient exploser et pourtant ses poings qui frappaient le torse de Malefoy finirent par se figer et par retomber mollement le long de son corps. La délicieuse odeur de menthe l'enivra tout entière et, se disant que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un rêve (il ne pouvait en être autrement !) Hermione se laissa aller à son plaisir le plus coupable.  
Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise miraculeusement à demi ouverte, son rêve devinait décidément très bien ses pensées, lui révélant exactement ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir du torse de Drago : des muscles fins à portée de mains qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à toucher du bout des doigts.  
Tous deux enlacés, ils finirent par se laisser tomber ensemble sur les coussins en nombre si important qu'ils rebondirent dessus et atterrirent un peu plus loin. Hermione, surprise, se détacha un instant de Drago et explosa de rire.  
Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur lui, son expression avait quelque chose de bienveillant, il lui souriait, tout simplement. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui voyait un tel visage, sans doute habituellement réservé à ses proches de Serpentard, en tout cas certainement pas à elle, Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il détestait tant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer son visage, s'attardant sur chacun de ses traits, sur chacune de ses mèches de cheveux, sur chaque détail. Il semblait si réel ainsi. Avec cette odeur de menthe, ce sourire et surtout ses mains posées sur elle, Hermione ne put réprimer une pensée qui lui avait jusqu'ici toujours si difficile à formuler : Drago était vraiment beau.  
Il sourit soudain d'avantage, comme si en plus il lisait dans ses pensées et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son cœur s'emballant de plus belle, Hermione répondit à son baiser et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ce Rêve éveillé était véritablement de la magie extraordinaire.

La bibliothèque. Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée toute seule sur les coussins.

- D-déjà fini… murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle se redressa et resta un moment à observer la pièce vide. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes, si réel qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils venaient à peine de se quitter et qu'il devait certainement se trouver dans un recoin par ici.  
Tout à coup, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point ses pensées étaient absurdes. Drago Malefoy l'embrasser ?! Elle ?

- Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, se dit-elle à elle-même après s'être levée pour ramasser le paquet du Rêve éveillé.

En ressortant de la Salle-sur-Demande, Hermione se sentie comme fiévreuse. Elle ne cessait de porter une main à ses lèvres et de regarder la boîte du Rêve éveillé qu'elle tenait en mains comme si quelqu'un allait soudain surgir face à elle pour lui crier : « C'était du vrai en fait ! héhé ! » mais rien de tel ne se produisit.  
Sans réfléchir, Hermione était redescendue jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle se retourna vers les escaliers pour remonter à la salle commune quand elle le vit.  
Seul, Drago Malefoy, un paquet de Noël emballé dans les mains, descendait l'escalier. Affolée, Hermione resta planter là, décidée à attendre qu'il lui passe simplement devant et s'éloigne, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Il leva alors les yeux vers elle. Un sourcil narquois se leva aussitôt, ainsi qu'un rictus passablement dégouté.  
« Mon lot habituel. Rien n'a changé… quelle idiote je fais » pensa aussitôt Hermione en se calmant.

- Tiens donc Granger, un Rêve éveillé des Weasmoche, c'est ça ? commenta-t-il quand il parvint à sa hauteur. J'espère que tu as rêvé de moi.

Sur ces mots prononcés dans un murmure, Drago Malefoy lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

**Alors, alors, ça vous a plu ? 8D**


End file.
